


The Darkness has Shown me the Light

by X_K16_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_K16_X/pseuds/X_K16_X
Summary: Nightmare.One - A frightening or unpleasant dreamTwo - a terrifying or very unpleasant experience or prospectThree - a person, thing, or situation that is very hard to deal withCrossOne - go or extend to the other side of a path.Two- path in an opposite or different direction. Intersect.Three- ...Annoyed.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Me, the king of all negativity. Why would I love you? A simple small being with a useless soul.  
I can sense your fear Cross. You are trying to look strong. Face it Cross! Your to good of heart! We are never ment to be!  
Leave. NOW!

Cross, looked hurt.   
He was.   
Mentally and physically.   
He couldn't do anything.   
He couldn't protect himself in anyway.   
He was stuck.   
And the only way out was to leave.   
He didn't want to.  
But it was his only option.

So he left. 

"Finally! That annoying brat is gone!" Nightmare said.  
"He was starting to get on my nerves. Thank GOD he left." Nightmare said this, without another thought.   
But Cross could still here him talking. For he thought maybe Nightmare would change his mind about him, feel bad for him, still love him deep down, but he was wrong.  
That horrible negativity idiot would never feel anything for anyone! Why did I even try? He thought. And his thoughts kept ringing in his head. Over and over.

Until he got to dreamtale.

In front of the apple tree. 

And he took an apple from the dark side.

And took a bite.


	2. The New Darkness

What happened? Everything hurts. Why?   
I didn't think this through, did I?   
Well, does it matter now?  
What's done is done. And no one can change that.   
I can sense everyones negativity. In all aus. It feels, sickly satisfying. Is that good? Probably not.  
But hey, now that I'm like this, why don't I pay a visit to Nightmare, and get his reaction.  
Well, no.  
Let's bring him to me.  
Yeah. I like that idea.  
I went to the star sanses base. Specifically Dreams room. He was the one I was after.  
I knew that sometimes Nightmare would pay a visit to Dream here and there. So I thought, why don't I pay a visit too?  
I looked through the window I thought was Dreams room, and inside I saw Nightmare in his passive form. Where he was smaller, weaker, and cuter.   
I used to be jealous that he would spend more time with Dream and not me. I also used to blush when I saw Nightmare in his smaller form.   
But that was in the past.  
Now, I'm happy that Nightmare's visiting his brother, so he could see me now. And I'm not blushing, instead smiling, that he's finally going to get what he deserves.   
I broke through they window and attacked Dream, holding him by his neck. Slightly choking him.  
Nightmare looked at me, the new Cross, he immediately turned back into that goopy, gross, negative monster.   
I smiled even wider with his action.  
"Hello again Nightmare."  
"Who the hell are you? LET GO OF MY BROTHER!!!" He furiously yelled.  
He attacked me with one of his tentacles. I would've dodged faster, but, I felt a little insane at the moment, so only moved a step to the side, so that the tentacle hit my left arm. I smiled sickly. The pain felt, weirdly good.   
But, now it was my turn.  
So I gave him a hard hit into the wall. He stood up quickly and tried to attack me again, this time, I swiftly made it to the window.   
I took one last look at him. Somewhere deep down, hidden, I felt guilty doing this. Nightmare. He helped me stand when I was broken. He showed me a new world, when mine slowly faded away.  
But, it didn't matter what that feeling said. It was in the old Cross. A Cross that was to good, to pure, to nice, to innocent. That Cross, is dead. The new Cross is here to stay, Forever.  
I left with an unconscious Dream, due to lack of air. And a Nightmare, who just got a taste of the new darkness.


End file.
